


Profumi

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Scents & Smells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Non sapevo che il Tardis avesse una sala da ballo”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Profumi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt

“Patchouli?”

“Patchouli?”

“Banale.”

Però sa ballare. Il suo vecchio nemico è leggero e non sbaglia i passi. Anche se il Dottore non è abituata a farsi portare. Si adatterà come si è adattata alla messa in piega. Essere una donna può essere più divertente di quanto avesse immaginato nelle sue tredici vite precedenti. 

Peccato che le ferite siano ancora tutte lì e abbiano ancora la faccia, le mille facce del Maestro. E profumano tutte di patchouli.

“Non sapevo che il Tardis avesse una sala da ballo” dice la sua nemesi sfoderando un sorriso più abbagliante del suo smoking bianco.

“Ne ha sette. Per il momento” chiarisce il Dottore. Forse avrebbe dovuto indossare un bel vestito e scarpe col tacco. Forse. O forse no, perché a tutto c’è un limite.

“Mughetto.”

“Eh?”

“Profumi di mughetto. Anche tu sei banale. Io, al tuo posto…”

“Tu, al mio posto, profumeresti di zenzero, chiodi di garofano e biscotti” gli risponde ripensando a quando si faceva chiamare Missy. “Preferisco il patchouli.”


End file.
